Rain and Umbrella
by ouiri-chan
Summary: It's raining. Arthur can't stand the rain at all, and we're all pretty sure Alfred can understand that, so he can only do one thing to help. No explicit content. One-shot though I'll probably continue if I have the time nothing yaoi and R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

Argh. I can't help but write about this pairing when I have no inspiration. TT_TT

* * *

"Bloody git," Arthur muttered as Francis pounced off. "That idiotic pervert who just had to stick his nose in someone else's business—"

"Anything wrong, Arthur?" a muffled voice came from behind. "The air won't say anything back, you know."

Arthur spun around in alarm to see a particular cheerful Alfred who was holding his hamburger with his mouth. That was quite repulsive to Arthur, but he bit back his words. The rain made dampened his mood more than anything.

"N-Nothing you should concern yourself about." Arthur said, turning red. "It's just the rain." Alfred raised an eyebrow. Arthur narrowed his eyes. _That idiot,_ he thought bitterly. It was either Alfred was intentionally pissing him off or he really was that stupid.

"I know everyone here doesn't want to get soaked," Alfred said, swallowing the last bite of his hamburger. "But you're usually snappier when it rains." He patted Arthur in the back hard. Arthur cringed at the touch. "Lighten up, will you?"

_As if I _could_ lighten up._ Arthur bit his lip. "It's a bit hard to do that." He said shortly, crossing his arms. "It's especially when a particular American happens to ruin my day even more." Alfred frowned.

"Don't say that," he complained. "What makes it so hard? It's just rain."

_God,_ Arthur sighed mentally. _Is he really such a dimwitted—no—thoughtless bastard who doesn't even remember— _Arthur stopped his train of thought there. He didn't want to remember _that_ time again. The rain spattered softly on the ground.

"I-It makes me remember, that time." Arthur said, looking away. Alfred's confused face softened as he realized. He frowned for a while then chuckled.

"It can't be that bad, you know." He murmured, closing his eyes. "I remember you told me once 'Time heals a lot, even though it can't heal completely.'"

"I'm surprised your memory can go that far." Arthur grumbled as he sat on the nearest chair. Whenever Arthur stepped out in the rain, he remembers that time so vividly; it couldn't get out of his mind. He shook his head.

"I'm just being stupid," Arthur mumbled softly. "That dimwit's gone, and he's so bloody annoying. Why the hell do I keep shaking every time I think about it?" That question stung Arthur with answers he already knew. He didn't know why his chest hurts every time he thinks about _his_ back turned on him. He always had a desperate feeling whenever he stepped just a foot outside the door; a desperate feeling of wanting him to stay. It was just like that moment where Alfred failed to be a hero.

"Any longer, you might fall asleep." Alfred said loudly. "If you're that depressed already, go home. The meeting's over anyway." Arthur snorted.

"That's what I was about to do, idiot." Arthur sighed and went out. He faced the rain with a deep breath. He forgot his umbrella, as usual. (He often did that, hoping it would stop raining by the end of the meeting.) So he'd have to walk back to his apartment soaking wet. As soon as he felt the rain on his shoulders, his heart skipped a beat. Arthur just gritted his teeth and walked faster. "This kind of thing is so bloody inconvenient." He scowled. He shook as he walked. The London rain was always this cold, after all. His chest drummed as memories flooded his head.

_A stream of curses flew out of his mouth as he collapsed on the wet mud. "Damnit!" Arthur screamed. "Damn this! Why'd it come to this…"_

"God, why the rain…" Arthur said angrily. He tried to shake the memory away.

"_You—"Alfred mumbled. "You used to be so big." He knelt over and patted Arthur's wet back. "I-I'm sorry." He then turned around, walking out of his sight._

"Fuck this," Arthur said, while closing his eyes. "Damn it, damn it, damn it…"

_Arthur looked up to see Alfred's back slowly growing smaller. Please, don't leave. Don't leave me here. He tried to stand, but either he was just too damn weak or the mud was fucking wet that he slid and couldn't move. Please don't go, don't—_

"You look like an idiot yourself, stopping in the middle of the road."

Arthur quickly turned around and so Alfred there, holding his umbrella up. He couldn't exactly tell what Alfred was thinking, his face was blank. Alfred sighed and came over. He held the umbrella over Arthur's head.

"What are you—"Arthur stuttered. He was shivering like mad, Alfred clearly noticed that.

"I'm just getting you out of the rain, since you looked like a total idiot." Alfred laughed. "I'll go with you to your apartment. Oh, and hold this for a moment." He shoved the umbrella into Arthur's soaked hands. He took off his beloved jacket and wrapped it around the shorter blonde. It was really warm, and it smelled just like food. Arthur blushed and his bright green eyes watered a bit.

"Y-You didn't have to—"Arthur muttered, not looking into Alfred's eyes. Alfred's cheeriness practically oozed out of him, Arthur couldn't help but feel calmer right now.

"You owe me now." Alfred chuckled. He took back the umbrella and they both walked home.

* * *

So much for attempting a series. Most probably the most used topic there is about USUK. I'll probably start a series when I have inspiration like whoa, but for now, R&R appreciated.


	2. Epilogue

"Well," Alfred said, Arthur and Alfred were outside the apartment Arthur currently was renting. "We're here." The rain still continued to softly splash on the umbrella.

Arthur hesitated at first, but pride didn't do anything right now. "Thanks," Arthur stammered. He took a chance and looked at Alfred. His face was slightly surprised. Alfred sighed in relief.

"Never thought I'd hear that from your mouth," He laughed "Anyway, get in." He gestured the door, and Arthur's heart raced. He was back, only because Alfred helped him. A click of realization hit him more than anything. Arthur closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his jacket. Sure, Alfred always made fun of him, but he was always there when Arthur felt lonely, or sad. Alfred was always cheerful and never was the least bit sad; he was always there to cheer anyone up. Arthur closed his eyes.

"Idiot," he mumbled, and he walked in. He was about to take off Alfred's jacket when Alfred stopped him.

"Keep it," he winked. "Then you can give it back next time." Arthur blinked. His heart didn't stop racing when he realized Alfred was leaving. Arthur's vision blurred when he saw his back again.

"D-Don't—"Arthur blurted out, but Alfred waved it away.

"I'll visit you later to see if you're still depressed." Alfred replied with a grin. "We'll drink later, alright?" Arthur could only nod in reply. As soon as Alfred was gone, Arthur blew a gust of relief.

"I'm the idiot, alright." He sighed, "I'm already depending on that moron for support whenever it rains." As he trudged up to his room, he couldn't help but feel…elated about seeing him again. This spiked a bit of annoyance in Arthur's head.

"That stupid guy declared independence from me," Arthur scowled, "And here I am, agreeing to that arse to have a drink." He walked faster. He arrived at his door step and got his keys. "That bloody moron," he continued to mumble. As soon as he got in, he collapsed on his bed, soaked and all. He was so fucking cold, but he just slept through it. He'll deal with Alfred later. He also never took off _his _jacket.

* * *

"Eeh?" Matthew pouted. The Canadian noticed Alfred's missing jacket. "Alfred, where'd you leave your jacket?"

"I gave it to a cold moron," Alfred simply replied. The other twin wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"But that's your favorite, right?" He persisted. Alfred just shook his head and grinned.

"A hero never leaves someone in need of help right?" Matthew's bear blinked along with its master. "Anyway, you're gonna have to eat dinner by yourself tonight."

"Why?" Matthew asked curiously, cocking his head. "Anything special going on?"

"Yep," Alfred chuckled. "I have a little date with that cold moron I gave my jacket to."

* * *

I told you it was short, didn't I? ._.

I hope you enjoyed the (crappy) ending. 8D


End file.
